


Rise Up, Warrior

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: аудио: 5 стихий «Поднимайся, воин», видео: «Игра Престолов»
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Rise Up, Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> аудио: 5 стихий «Поднимайся, воин», видео: «Игра Престолов»


End file.
